


Night Thoughts

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Episode: s05e01 Night, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: In which Kathryn blames herself for pretty much everything.





	

It’s my fault.

I stranded us here.

I’ve kept them from their homes, their families, their lives.

When we reach Earth, they’ll have missed so much.

Their parents will have passed.

Their children long since grown.

They’ll have spent a third of their lives traveling.

Breathing recycled air.

Living on rations that get tight too often.

They obey me when they disagree.

I feel a nauseating companionship to the Borg Queen.

They bend to my will.

Freedom versus regulations.

Love versus limits.

Life versus duty.

I win every time.

I Captain a ship of dead people.

And it’s my fault.


End file.
